


Eternal

by Mizu7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mattie met Carmilla, her dress was in tatters and eyes glazed over in fear. She thought she was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on mizuaoi.tumblr

“Matska? Darling could you come here please? I have a surprise for you” 

Within the mansion’s library one would assume it was empty. A single lit candle was not enough to see any more than a few inches inside. But it was enough for Mattie, who had spent her entire day binge reading from dusk until dawn. Or at least that was the plan until Mother’s playful voice of foreboding echoed throughout their home.

Putting her book aside, she let out a long yawn, stretching like a cat satisfied with its meal. 

“Mother please” she called out, pushing herself up from the armchair and smoothing down her red dress, she made her way towards the front door. Servants immediately froze or turned away in her presence as she glided through. 

“I can hunt for myself, I could hardly take anoth-” 

“Ah there you are my dear” she says, a wide smile covered in blood she made no motion to clean herself. 

And beside her, a small quivering teenager, clinging to herself, dress torn to shreds and covered in dirt. Her black hair dripping in sweat, clung to her face and neck, where a fresh bite dripping with blood.

The sight before her instantly took her back, a wave of nostalgia hit Mattie as she gasped, “Mother…” 

A smile crept along her features as she quickly approached, gently cupping the girl’s chin, bringing her dark eyes to meet her own, “She’s beautiful” 

At a single snap, servants appeared, gently wrapping the girl in a blanket and offering a towel to their master. She casually wiped her face and hands, shooing away the minions with just a glance.

“This is Matska, my eldest daughter and your new sister”

The girl just nodded, clinging to the blanket tighter. 

Ah she knew this look. 

“What is your name darling?” she asked gently, brushing away a strand of hair from her face.

“M…mircalla” she whimpered.

“She’s still a bit shaken”, Mother sighed,” Had a rather nasty encounter with the Vordenburgs” 

She had only been an older sister for less than five minutes and a wave of anger and possessiveness washed over her.

“Disgusting. And they have the nerve to call us monsters” she hissed.

“I think it’s about time we pay them a visit…but I think it would be fair if Micalla did the honors” 

With both eyes on her, the girl shrunk within her covers, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Mother just laughed. 

“Teach her Mattie” 

And that was it. 

With that Mother turned on her heel and disappeared into the darkness. 

Mircalla let out a long sigh she didn’t realize she was holding in. Ah yes, this feeling, she knew it all too well.

“It’s alright dear, I know Mother can be…” she paused, seeking her words very carefully,”…intimidating. But don’t fear, don’t ever fear. You will have nothing to fear for the rest of your eternity” 

She could see it in her eyes, an entire evening of events flashing before the girl’s eyes in a matter of seconds. She fell over forward, collapsing into a fit of sobs into Mattie’s embrace. 

She gently combed her dark locks as she wept, clinging to Mattie’s dress as if it were the last real thing on earth. 

“Shhh….shh darling it’s alright, it’s going to be alright” she cooed, placing a chaste kiss at the top of her head. Cupping her face with both hands, she brought Mircalla’s tear streaked face up with a comforting smile.

“I’m here. It’s going to be alright” 

Mircalla nodded, for the first time, cracking a small smile

“…I’ve never had a sister before” 

Mattie laughed, taking in a good look at her new little sister in her hand. Such a soft smile and strong eyes, there was a fire behind it, much like her own. 

“You are going to be magnificent”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Mattie.
> 
> Like a lot. 
> 
> Send help


End file.
